Perfect Nerdy Angel (Lucy Heartfilia Love Story)
by StiCy4ever and ever
Summary: Lucy was the Popular nerd in the school all the guys loved her and all the girls hated her other than Levi who helps two boys find Lucy's love Rouge and Sting agrees. But who will Lucy fall for? Who will her brother fall for? What would happen if some one breaks her down before she finds true love? Well read and find out (StingLu or RougeLu) (MiraL) (ErzaJ) (LeviG)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy fixed her glasses and continued with her book hearing whispers about her 'she is a nerd how is she the most popular girl in school' and the response was 'because 1 shes hot 2 she is the princess' Lucy sighed at their conversation.

She didn't care what people thought of her so what if she wore glasses that doesn't make someone Lucy thought.

Sure they went to a magic school and sure she was '**the popularity nerd'** so what.

She has never dated someone, never kissed anyone, hell she never cared for anyone really her only friend was Levy the bookworm or Lucy called her a sister. Lucy was the 'hottest' girl in school.

* * *

_**:***_

Lucy's favorite perverts walked in the Saber-Fairy their jerks were Sting, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Rouge, Grey, and the number 1 playboy Loki.

Who do they see first I wonder oh ya Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey baby hows it going have you fallen for me yet" Loki smirked at Lucy all she did was point her nose up in disgust.

"You all know my story I tried to find what Love is but in my book known as cheating assholes like you so sorry I haven't fallen for any of you" Lucy caught her breath before smirking then she continued "oh and Gajeel, Jellal, and Grey I talked to the girls they said yes" Lucy fixed her glasses once more.

Then Lucy's older brother walked in he cared so much for her and she loved him to death Laxus her awesome big brother he was there for her though all of the pain she went through.

Oh and did I mention the star football player everyone loved him and Lucy's older friend Mirajane loved him the most.

"Hey little sis these guys bothering you again" Laxus walked up making the boys jump.

"No I'm good don't worry about me" Lucy stared to have a dark aura around her making the boys scared half to death.

* * *

:P

After school Lucy and Levi walked home Lucy and Laxus lived with Levi since their parents didn't give a damn about them so Levi took them in.

Lucy spotted the pervs once again which sent chills up and down her back but their was only two of them with two cats a red cat and a green one with a frog costume. They were adorable but Lucy was caught by none other than the two with the cats Sting and Rouge.

"Oi, it's my favorite Lucy Heartfilia" Sting smirked with his emotionless partner.

"I think I like him more than any of y'all" Lucy sighed pointing at the dark haired boy standing with the green cat on his shoulder.

"Oh, come on I want to show you a good time" he stopped then continued "you and your friend, I will show you to an awesome place" Levi smiled and turned to Lucy hoping for a yes.

"How do I know your not pulling my leg" Lucy sneered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

The girls stared in amazement until Lucy had a hand pull her waist.

"Now do you believe me" Sting whispered into Lucy's ear and Lucy tried to break out of his death grip.

* * *

**3**

**Thanx for reading help me out with some hint if you want someone together**

**Keep on reading what do you think should happened **

**_Lemon or Lucy's big brother_ **

**vote in the box below**

_**3**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ok thank you Litji shout out to you BTW thanks for that information _

_I should have thought of that at first but I didn't so I'm going with_

_Big Brother_

Keep reading thanks I love y'all and tell me what y'all think ok

* * *

Lucy sighed as she pushed away from Sting making him pout which was quite adorable Lucy stepped back and turned to find her brother throwing Sting and Rouge away from her and Levy.

"Hey big bro what are you doing here" Lucy smiled happy her brother was here now.

Laxus turned and smiled "here to protect you from these guys" Levy sighed knowing he would mess up her plan.

Lucy and Levy stepped out the yard and walked home.

* * *

_Next Morning Lucy's P.O.V_

'that dream and that memory' I woke up screaming again but it slowly faded as a gazed out my window.

I sighed then walked to the bathroom as I tore off my shirt I realized that I had forgotten to tell Laxus thanks for helping me and Levy.

I took off the rest of my pjs and hoped into the bath then I thought about what my mom always told me about how the stars could make different things.

After the bath I walked into my room in a pink towel around me and a white one around my head.

I took out my really short skirt and the white under shirt along with my vest and tie.

After I was done dressing I did the rest of my morning routine.

* * *

_Levy's P.O.V_

After I was finished with everything I headed down stairs and fixed everyone some breakfast.

Once done I read my books while Lucy and Laxus ate, thinking of the last time I saw Lucy's dad it made me angry just thinking of it.

* * *

_Flashback normal P.O.V_

Lucy was thrown into the wall as Levy and Laxus walked in, Lucy's mom sat tied up crying hoping someone would stop Jude.

Laxus and Levy were not allowed to use their magic in front of Lucy so they couldn't help any.

A whip cracked on Lucy as she sat helplessly on the ground.

Laxus was dieing inside every time the whip hit Lucy.

Then it happened what no one wanted to happened Lucy's hand crossed in front of her and a bright light came from her hand and the bright light became Lucy's new magic celestial dragon slayer magic more or less star magic Lucy's mom told her about the stars knowing that was her magic.

But the blow didn't hit who she wanted it to hit, instead Jude dodged the attack and it headed straight for Lucy's mom.

"Mamma" Lucy yelled as the blow hit her head on tears poured from Lucy's eyes as they saw the blood fly.

Jude smiled then laughed out "thank you Lucy I would have killed that bitch any way" after those words escaped his lips Lucy, Laxus, and Levy lost it.

Lighting came from Laxus as he yelled out to Levy "take Lucy to your home she has seen enough, more than she needed to see" Lucy cried as they left her brother in the room with the man who punched, kicked, and whiped her all her life.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Levy whipped her eyes Lucy knew what she was crying about Lucy got up from her chair and walked over to Levy "at least big brother came back Levy" Lucy whispered into her ear.

Levy smiled and tried to forget about those memories for now and they were off to school.

* * *

_So how was it I hope you liked it _

_if you have any advice tell me down there_

_thanks for reading_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok I just want to go ahead and start so_

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

_if I did either_

_Rogue or Sting would be with Lucy_

_keep reading_

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

Me and Levy went our separate ways she went to her 1st class and I went to mine.

But something always worried me every time I came to pick her up to go to lunch she would be standing out side of class talking to Sting and Rogue.

I sat in class next to Erza and Mira on each side of me Juvia was behind me and Natsu was in front of me.

Once class was over I headed to get Levy when Erza, Mira, and Juvia walked up to me.

"Hey did you tell Jellal, Lucy" Erza said with a blush creeping up on her face making Mira giggle.

I smiled then replied "of course, what kind of friend would I be, I told Gray to Juvia" Mira gave me a sad look.

"Did you tell you know Laxus" Mira said with a blush she looked down at the floor.

I smiled and some what laughed "you are the only one my brother likes Mira so you and the others are having a sleep over at Levy's house and he can ask you out properly" Mira looked up in surprise.

"Oh and before I forget we all are going to have a karaoke night with the perverts" I turned my face knowing that it was Levy's fault for them coming she said it slipped out in front of Sting and Rogue.

* * *

_At lunch Levy's P.O.V_

I sat next to Lucy and Gajeel and across from Erza, I noticed Mira gazing at Laxus which was weird.

Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Loki kept their eyes on Lucy I sure hope my plan works.

"Hey" Gajeel yelled out making every ones attention go to him before he continued "where do we meet at tomorrow for karaoke" every one looked at me and Lucy.

I heard Lucy sigh then spoke "at mine and Levy's place" then I butted in "oh and the girls are staying at our place tomorrow" Laxus and Lucy looked at each other then at me.

"Hey can we stay with Laxus" Loki smirked trying not to look at Lucy and give it away.

"Sure you can, but touch Lucy or Levy or the other girls and your dead" all the boys gulped and nodded in agreement.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at the boys and I laughed trying to hide it.

Then Lucy's to enemies appeared Yukino and Lisanna reason why when Lucy did like people they would mess it up but I shall not let that happen or there goes my plan.

"Hey every one" Yukino smiled as Lisanna pushed her aside.

**(BTW Lisanna and Mira are not sisters in this story)**

"Hey why are you boys with these trashy girls" Lisanna smirked at them and they turned their heads.

Lisanna walked over to Lucy as she fixed her glasses.

"Tramp" Lisanna sneered at her then grabbed her wrist making the boys jump up with Lucy.

Lucy laughed "I'm not scared of you so why try" Lucy said and smiled.

"Is that so then lets have a friendly competition" Lisanna looked over at Yukino who was staring at Natsu.

Lucy smiled then Lisanna said "Yukino, and I will battle you and another of your girls" she stopped then continued "with our magic pick your strongest friend and battle us today at 5:00 pm" I got up about to help Lucy out of her grip.

But she spoke up "whats in it for me" Lisanna turned to the boys "if I win I get your boys and all your friends but if you win I will never speak to you again" Lucy sighed and looked at the girls " lets make it a three on three match ok bring one more of your friends" Lucy paused then spoke once more "and make sure they are strong unless you want to lose" Lisanna pressed her breast against Lucy's "your on"

and she let go of Lucy's wrist then walked away followed by Yukino who mouthed the words 'sorry'.

* * *

_So what did you think _

_I like what I want the battle scene to be like_

_BTW lots of blood will be shed_

_so none of the characters will die in this scene_

_but it will be pretty good I think_

_review this chapter please_

_thanks for reading_

_review down there_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/ _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok lets go_

_I don't own Fairy Tail_

_or_

_it would be adventure and romance_

_StingLu, RogueLu, or NatsuLu_

_let us begin_

_time is 3:oo pm 2 hours til battle_

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I fell to my bed then set my glasses on the counter in two hours I would have to battle some one I was happy to fight.

But the words replayed in my mind 'with our magic, magic' I sighed 'the magic that killed my mom then I turned to my spirit's keys then to the pillow.

I turned over then put my hand out in front of me staring at it like I was a weapon.

I dreamed of going back and changing everything but that would never happened I had tears flood my eyes "mom why you" I stood up and walked to my dresser.

I grabbed a purple dress with two white wing like fabric coming from the back I grabbed my white boots and put one small pony tail up on the side (the outfit she wore for the Grand magic games).

I took a shower and by the time I was done with everything I needed to get done it was time to go I stepped out my room to find the two I picked dressed in the same outfits but Erza had red and Mira had blue.

Once we reached the battlefield I saw the boys and a few girls from school.

I fixed my glasses then saw Lisanna, Yukino, and Flare.

Lisanna glared at me then smiled a roar of cheers came from the crowd I fixed my eyes on Levy and Laxus.

Soon a gun shot rang all through the stadium and I turned my attention to Lisanna who was transforming into a big bird.

Her claw scratched my arm but all I did was flinch I was use to pain so this would be a piece of cake.

* * *

_Erza's P.O.V_

I was up against Flare so I reequipped into my fire suit.

But I didn't noticed her hair had grabbed my ankles and I was flung into a wall I fell to the ground then I swung cutting some of her hair.

But she had more hair obviously, it grabbed my wrist and ankles holding me up and a huge strand formed a huge hand in a fist I was held against a wall and the hairy hand hit me time and time again.

Blood came from scars and my mouth all the crowed when silent and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

_Mira's P.O.V_

I transformed into my demon as Yukino summoned two of her spirits a dark snake and two really big looking fish things.

I went to attack but was hit by the two fish which throw me into the wall I pushed of and my wings appeared a dark light appeared in my hand then it shot at Yukino, she dogged the attack.

The snake hit me with the end of its tale I waited for the blow blood gushed from my mouth and I felt warm tears fall from my eyes then everything went black.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I turned to find Mira and Erza down for the count and anger covered me head to toe.

Lisanna hit me over and over again angry that I was not fighting back.

Everyone was staring then a light came from me making Lisanna stop in her tracks.

A loud scream came from me as my clothes turned gold and beautiful golden wings appeared and my eyes went from brown to a golden color.

Everything went calm I opened my eyes my glasses had disappeared my hands glowen like they did when my mom died making Levy and Laxus scared and they screamed out to me "Lucy don't, remember what happened last time" the boys looked over to them.

A gold whip appeared in my hand and I jumped at Lisanna I cracked my whip on her.

All of my memories flooded my head as tears fell making Lisanna confused as she tried to block the whip.

I stepped back then yelled out "celestial dragon slayer magic golden swords" then many swords appeared and Lisanna started to cry as she yelled "you have been hurt before I see it in your eyes I understand Lucy" suddenly all the swords disappeared and I fell softly to the ground.

I blinked twice before sitting up and looking at people surrounding me.

Laxus walked up "Lucy you showed them your true powers do you want Levy to erase their memory" I smiled and replied "no, why would you I don't care if they don't like it but I want them to know I'm tired of hiding it" I smiled at Laxus and Levy.

The boys walked up and everyone saw the tears in my eyes "it is time to tell everyone my past" and with that I told everyone my past my mothers passing and my fathers beating all of it.

* * *

_Ok what did you think_

_I wanted to get though Erza's and Mira's battles_

_so I could get to Lucy_

_but next time you should find out levy's plan and why she spends time _

_talking to Sting and Rogue out side of class_

_oh and who should Lucy fall for_

_tell me who you think _

_no certain votes_

_how will people treat Lucy now that they know her secret_

_find out next time_

_review down there_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm not the best write so tell me what you think_

_I don't own Fairy Tail_

_if I did _

_Lucy would fall for_

_Rogue or Sting_

_keep reading_

* * *

_Levy's P.O.V_

I woke up before everyone like always so it didn't make a difference but I shuffled my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Then I remembered today we were going to karaoke.

Once I was done with breakfast Sting and Rogue knocked on the door .

"Oh it's a good thing you guys are here can you do me a favor" I smiled sweetly as they nodded.

"Can you two go wake up Lucy and Laxus" with that they ran to Lucy's room.

"Crazy boys I wonder how long it will take for my plan to work" I whispered to myself then I giggled.

* * *

_Sting's P.O.V_

Rogue and I made it to a pink door with _'Lucy' _at the top and a picture of Lucy in the middle.

"Hey Rogue you should go wake up Laxus he likes you more than he likes me" I smile hoping he would fall into my trap but no he has to be smarter than that.

"No" he said bluntly.

I sighed as we stepped through the door I found Lucy sleeping like an angel.

The morning sun shine perfectly on her, make her glow softly which made me not want to wake her.

Lucy didn't budge a bit but hugged her stuffed bunny.

I walked over and softly poked her face making her giggle in her sleep.

Then I grabbed her side and started to tickle her until she started to bust out laughing which made me giggle some.

Then I saw a tear come down she was laughing so hard.

"STOP LEVY" then I stopped and she softly blinked her eyes twice I was still laughing at her and she smiled brightly.

Suddenly four figures appeared in the door Laxus, Natsu, Levy, and Erza.

Rogue sat peacefully on the end of Lucy's bed staring at me on top of Lucy from tickling her.

Everyone stared at us I heard three sets of knuckles pop and that scared me.

"Whats going on in here you three counting Rogue" I looked up to find Laxus, Erza, and Natsu standing beside the bed with their fist pulled back.

I jumped pulling Lucy with me and they punched the bed other than us.

Then I heard a noise under me "owwww" Lucy whined after hitting her head on the ground.

"It's not what you think I was sent to wake her up so I tickled her" Lucy sighed Levy tried to hide her smile but it wasn't enough for the evil three Erza, Natsu, and Laxus chased me around the house.

* * *

_Lucy's P.O.V_

"Levy what just happened" Levy just laughed as Mira walked in.

"Whats going on Sting is being chased around the house" Mira asked with a confused look on he face.

I whipped the tears from my eyes from my crying earlier which left a blur in my eyesight.

"Lucy!" a voice called from the living room once I reached the room I found Sting pin down by Erza and Natsu holding his hands and feet I tried not to giggle.

"He wasn't lying Levy told me she sent them to wake up me and Laxus up so he went and woke me up"

the last part I mumbled "now everyone knows I'm ticklish" suddenly I found myself being chased to be tickled by all the boys.

_Minutes later Lucy's P.O.V still_

I finished my breakfast and we reached the karaoke room and we picked our team mates I was stuck with Sting and Rogue not like I mind because we have gotten closer were good friends for now.

We were in room 13 Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu was in room 14 then Laxus, Mira, Juvia, and Grey shared a room in room 17 down the hall and Erza and Jellal are in room 19 Loki is with Levy's team Erza didn't want him.

I was first up and I was told to pick a good love song so I picked neon lights Demi Lovato.

* * *

_Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights_

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights, oh  
Like neon lights, oh

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Once I was done Sting wanted to sing.

Song: Beautiful Soul

_[Intro:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

* * *

Then it was Rogue's turn to sing.

Song:Don't matter By: Akon

_Konvict Konvict  
Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe_

[Chorus:]  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

[Chorus]

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true  
Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

[Chorus]

Oh oh oh oh oh  
'Cause I got you  
'Cause I got you  
Oh  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gonna fight  
Oh yes we gonna fight  
Believe we gonna fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you

* * *

Lucy didn't know that the boys sang those songs for her but what they didn't know is that Lucy sang for someone special she fixed her glasses and they all headed home.

* * *

_Keep on reading _

_so who do you think Lucy sung that song for_

_I don't own the music_

_nor do I own fairy tail_

_please review down therer_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed and stared off until my phone ringing brought me out of thought. It was Sting, I turned to my phone and answered it.

"H-Hello" I said nervous into the phone I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"Hey Luce Rogue and I are going to the beach want to come" his voice echoed through the phone.

"Y-Y-ya of course I would, let me get ready" I jumped up and grabbed my bathing suit.

Once I got out of the room I realized what bathing suit I picked was a strapless one that showed a lot of my chest and the bottoms wear a skirt that made it look good on me, I wore a blue cover up.

Once I reached down stairs I bumped into Sting and Rogue.

Not realizing I had fallen on top of Rogue making Sting pissed and Rogue a nose bleed.

I stared into his crimson eyes until I felt Sting grab my waist then lifted me onto his shoulder.

"I can walk myself thank you very much" Sting smirked at me then set me down.

"Not from what I just saw you can't" he laughed making Rogue turn a rosey red color almost matching his eyes.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist and the other around my neck, my brother would kill them if he saw.

"I had fun the other day~" I sang out as I tried to break the silence between us.

They nodded in agreement and squeezed closer to me.

* * *

**At the beach Sting's POV**

What happened earlier really pissed me off Rogue can't have her she is the only one I truly love.

Even if she makes the guy who rarely smiles, smile.

Soon Lucy tore off her cover up making mine and Rogue's nose bleed as we walked with her.

The water glistened her body making me hurt for how bad I wanted to touch her.

She splashed me and Rogue and we started a water war full of laughter and her breast bouncing with every time she would jump today was truly the best day ever.

Then I heard a yelp from Lucy as she pushed into my arms her breast pushed against my chest and my leg 'accidentally' went between her legs making her moan.

I gazed at her beauty as Rogue was out of the water getting himself a ice cream.

Then I remembered what Levy told me.

_Flashback_

_Levy smiled at me "she never kissed anyone nor has she dated anyone so I want either you or Rogue to be her first ok" I nodded in agreement and then called Lucy up._

_End of flash back_

I wrap my hands tighter around her waist making her yelp.

She was so cute when she was being touched by me, Rogue,or even Natsu.

My face moves closer to hers as I placed my lips on hers I licked her bottom lip asking permission to come in. she tried not to let my tongue in but since we were deep enough I squeezed her right breast making her moan and I pushed my tongue inside.

I found my tongue searching all around her mouth, every inch was licked and soon enough our tongues started a war.

We pulled away for breath as saliva danced between our lips.

I felt her chest as she breathed heavy as well as me then I noticed Rogue staring at us and gave me an 'I'm next' look.

Her big brown orbs stared into my blue ones as I pulled her to a hug I heard her whisper "m-my first k-k-kiss, gone" I sighed and held her close to me

* * *

**ok I know this was a StiCy chapter**

**next is a RogueLu chapter so tell me what you think**

**I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did this is how it would be**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
